The ubiquity of availability to access information using the Internet and the worldwide web (WWW), within a short period of time, and by means of a variety of access devices, has naturally drawn the focus of advertisers. The advertiser wishes to quickly and cost effectively reach the target audience and once reached, enable effective conversion of the observer of an advertisement into a purchaser of goods or services. The advertisers therefore pay search engines, such as Google® or Yahoo!®, as well as content advertising services such as Double-Click, for the placement of their advertisement when the keyword is presented by a user for a search.
In order to reach a product, the advertiser on the web provides an advertisement that is linked to a universal resource locator (URL). The advertisements are reached, or displayed typically in response to entering the search keywords or page content. When the advertisement is clicked upon the viewer is transferred directly or indirectly to a landing page where a transaction may take place. In realty, many of the clicks are lost because of various problems. This is because web sites, and their respective URLs, continuously go through changes, updates, and upgrades, which are an error prone process, as well as simple human errors and system redirects. It may take hours to months until a problem surfaces and gets fixed.
It would be therefore advantageous to provide a solution that identifies problems in such URLs. It would be further advantageous if such a solution enables the user to overcome the problem in real time.